User talk:Atelda
Complaint atelda YOU ARE MEAN I WORKED REALLY HARD ON THE FLAME PAGE YES ITS A FAKE BUT I AM HOLDING A CONTEST SEE THE CONTEST PAGE Hey Hey, can you do me a tabor and tell Thistle I left her a message? If it's against the rules I'm sorry. I'm about to go read them. May StarClan light your path!--Featherstorm9678 23:32, June 24, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 Hey Teldy!!! *huggles* do you do drop boxes? Oh and can you delete a article called Warrior Clans it has role play and the info is incorrect. Thanks! Thank you! :D }} RE: Hey, Teldy. Can you make me drop boxes? Oh you should join LilyClan. To get there you go to the link on my page. I'm deputy, so I'm saying you can be a warrior if you want. May StarClan light your path!--Featherstorm9678 18:37, June 25, 2012 (UTC)Featherstorm9678 Template:Nosubst/a Hey Atelda, I figured I'd point this out to you since I directly undid one of your actions. the template got deleted by you because someone put a delete tag on it (claiming it didn't do what was intended), but deleting it broke every instance of on the wiki, so I undeleted it to fix them. Whoever flagged it was directly mistaken about it not doing what was intended ;) It wasn't just doing it, but absolutly essential to it getting done. Any questions/problems with my restoring the page, let me know. 12:13, June 29, 2012 (UTC) Hi, I have a request for my cat. My cat is Crystalheart, and I just want you to make an art. You don't have to do it, but I would be happy and thankful if you do. Here is the information: Crystalheart: Longhaired pure white she-cat with very pale tabby marks, clear icy blue eyes, soft, fluffy fur, and a silver tabby tail. I'll be grateful if you make it. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 01:46, June 30, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that one of the users stole my website. Please tell her to stop, because she added it to her user page. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 02:34, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Thnx! I just need the eyes tweaked, and the tabby marks a tad lighter. Could you make the eyes paler? It's a little dark. Besides that, I really like it. What I mean by a user stealing my website is that I have my own wiki, but there's another user saying that she made the wiki, when she's not even an admin. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 00:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! It's perfect now. "Fire will save the Clan."—Spottedleaf 05:08, July 3, 2012 (UTC) You kicked me off chat. Why? What did I do? Graystripe2001 Are you still... Are you still looking into my ban or not? I'm just confused...cause I'm now unblocked. Remember we talked about it in another chat? I think we did. Idk...but just wondering ;) 17:56, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! :D 00:29, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Still Alive! Hey Atelda! It's me again! lol I haven't been on in foreeeeever! Like I said before, I rarely come on but I will once in a while to say hi. So, hi :) 18:50, July 10, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I might. lol So what's up? I've heard you're an admin now! >:D 13:31, July 15, 2012 (UTC) Chat Get on chat? Please? :3 01:41, July 18, 2012 (UTC) So, what's up? How has your summer been? My has been awesome so far! 21:20, July 18, 2012 (UTC)